I, Devourer
by Shurpuff
Summary: No longer the favored heir of the Gremory House, my last act of defiance banishes me to the human world, forcing me to live as Hyoudou Issei. But I have tasted true power, and I shall do anything for more-even if it means stepping on everyone's toes with a spike-soled boot. 1st Person, Devil Issei with sister Rias, ruthless harem (various infighting, jealousies, cliques) RETIRED
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Honore/Merlin**

* * *

"But what's the catch?" I asked, with doubt-laced voice.

"Nothing," said the red-haired girl sitting before me. "Nothing at all, but your continued patronage."

I gave the tiny vial a little shake. It fit snugly within the largest line of my palm. "And you're sure this will make Amano-san love me forever?"

"She'll love you to hell and back, Ise-san," said the girl, making a swift movement with her hand. "You have my honor as a Devil."

"I thought Devils didn't have honor," I muttered under my breath. The girl seemed to hear, as her smile widened. She leaned forward, revealing an unflattering view of cleavage through the school uniform.

"Certainly, you shouldn't have cause to trust me. And that's why you're not signing any contracts, or even doing anything remotely 'contract-like'." She sounded like a sultry "onee-sama" now. "It's like a trial run. If you don't like it, then we can let this one just be a bad memory."

"Problem is, I'll probably end up getting traumatized or something..." I look from her to the vial. "Alright," I said reluctantly. "But if anything bad happens from this, then—then all bets are _off,_ Gremory-san. I don't care if you _are_ a Devil."

Rias inclined her head. "That's quite understandable."

I closed my fingers over the vial. "Thank you." I take a deep bow, which Rias reciprocated.

"I look forward to great results."

I left the occult clubroom. I felt the invisible tug of magics under my skin.

There was an array of tracking spells, observation cantrips, the standard package of monitoring and surveillance every Devil was expected to master. I smiled. The hooks were strong and well-built. Rias had excellent spell-craft.

Few ever did. They wielded their power like a fat club. Never the stiletto, precise and elegant.

Nevertheless, I shrugged off the Gremory spells like cobwebs clinging to my body. I placed Rias' vial into my pockets.

I went to the teaching staffroom, knocked, and asked for Miss Rossweise. The silver-haired teacher came bustling out, scattering some unfortunate's papers from its desk on the way.

A sharp rebuke came from her fellows, and she received a stern lecture. I hung around the corridor, grinning at any teacher who caught my eye. It was some time before Miss Rossweise could stumble for the door.

"Ise-kun?" She sounded breathless.

I whispered, "Could I have a word, please, ma'am?"

"Hueh? Oh, oh very well," she said, her back straightening. She glanced behind her, before following me to an abandoned classroom.

Behind closed doors enchanted with a quick anti-scrying ward, the klutz-like teacher became the Valkyrie she was born to be. She descended to one knee, her eyes glittering with the promise of battle.

I produced the vial. "Rias just gave me this." I chuckled. I turned the glass over, watching the concentrated essence of lust swirl. I tossed the vial to Rossweise. "Have the Fallen use it, get Sitri's Pawn to do something stupid to one of Rias'. The cat, or the half-Fallen. Or the human, he's good too. Get a scandal going. I don't really care who the target is, just get it done tomorrow."

"Saji's a good boy," said the Valkyrie, holding up the vial to the light. "It's a shame. Why, though?" she asked, after a pause.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm still making a general sketch."

"Understood," said Rossweise, who now stood. "Was there anything else, Master?"

"I'll see you tonight," I said. Despite her age, and all she'd experienced under my command, the valkyrie's pale cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Alone?" she demanded in a near-whisper. I smirked. The past month, I'd taken to indulging both the valkyrie and the Fallen together when I needed them. Understandably, it has caused some friction in the harem, which thankfully remained nonviolent. But one never knew, when it came to the power struggle that came with the rigors of love and sex.

I bowed with pronounced exaggeration to show I was still slightly noncommittal. I can't help it. Their animosity fueled some of the more creative games I've seen in bed, and I am a truly rapacious Devil. Rossweise huffed, and turned to leave.

"I really do appreciate it, _teacher_ ," I said lazily. Rossweise paused at the door. "You are a wonderful wife." I watched her shake her head, without looking back.

* * *

I returned home, my thoughts revolving around the small "Peerage" (fancier word for harem) Rias has gathered around herself. It had been a long while since I'd seen my little sister, and I can tell that she'd chosen her companions well. I had long half-wished she remained independent and free of worry since I was exiled from Hell, but being the sole remaining member of House Gremory must be putting a lot of toll on her.

If I could apologize, I would. Thus I contented myself with fooling her with my persona as Hyoudou Issei, teenager with an unrequited love. That little interview in her clubroom had been the very first time I'd talked to her in half a century. Before reaching out to her in the guise of a hapless mortal, I'd observed her dealings in the Kuoh Academy from afar, careful never to reveal my true nature to her or the reigning Sitri demon.

So much has happened since. I so want to tell her everything—but only when it's time.

However, if there's one thing I find lacking in Rias' arrangement, it's that she so blatantly kept her subordinates close to herself, no matter the time of day. It doesn't take a smart Devil to realize that the members of the club are also the members of her Peerage. Keeping her allies close is one thing, and yet there was that Underworld adage about obliterating all the bird's eggs in one stomp.

Just as an example, I, Exiled Devil though I am, have seeded my allies everywhere. Azazel's faction, Heaven, the Khaos Brigade, a branch of the Elder Gods, the mortal Vatican, the pantheon of the Norse, even the Far-Eastern Youkai Coalition. In turn, my harem have their secret allies in different other spheres of power, whom I can call upon when I need to—like the Vampires or the Death Lords.

One such ally, the Fallen who bickered with the Valkyrie, greeted me near my home. On the surface, she's Amano Yuuma, the girl who'd confessed to one Hyoudou Issei and with whom he's sharing a very lovey-dovey relationship.

But on the inside, she's Raynare, formerly one of the Fallen lieutenants in charge of this city in the Far East. Also formerly an adversary, until I showed her another path to power.

"So you didn't go home with the Norse slut," said the black-haired Fallen. She no longer wore the clothes of Kuoh, instead wearing a tight-fitting blouse that accentuated her curves and swellings. Her arms were crossed, pushing up her breasts for blatant display. "Have you seen the error of cavorting with lesser creations, milord? That makes me so happy."

"What a cheap ploy," I remarked, brushing past her into my house. It struck me that her husky tone almost sounded like Rias'. She hurried after me.

Once the front door was shut and I was standing at the foyer, she wasted no time coiling herself around my body like a hungry serpent. "Not if it works, milord," she whispered into my ear.

"Welcome home, Issei," said my mother, her eyes glassy and unfocused. She seemed oblivious to the girl wrapped around her son threading a tongue into his ear. "I've had tea prepared, would you like some?"

"No thank you, mother," I said, performing a Herculean feat by taking off my shoes, and walking up the stairs carrying a full grown woman on my back. By then Raynare had moved on to salivating over my neck.

"Okay, then. It's good to see you working hard on your studies, kiddo."

Ever since my business had expanded, the pressure of preventing a scandal involving my public life as Hyoudou Issei forced me to keep my human parents under a permanent _geas_. This gave me with a greater amount of freedom to do whatever I wanted in the house, anything in the world short of destroying the house, or conducting my orgies in their room. I have my principles, debauched Devil that I am.

Today, I wasn't as keen on entertaining the Fallen wrapped around me. "Listen, Raynare. Tonight, it's going to be about business."

I went inside my room, which was now outfitted to link into several netherspaces I'd built myself, each larger than my parents' house twice over. Each room held numerous functions, such as a decadent chamber for all my lustful activities, an archive where I organized all my knowledge.

For the time being, it was a sit-rep room, with terminals and screens and massive demonic supercomputers bargained from other dimensions. I've heard it said that Devils didn't need mortal trappings to be great, but this is the 21st century: information superhighway and all that. I will not let my future ambitions be tied down by _anyone's_ stifling traditions, even that of glorious Hell.

I went to a projection of the human globe, where dots signified calls I could make to all my allies and wives throughout the world.

I set Raynare down, a little forcefully, to let her know it was really business, and input a few commands on the console.

I sat down on the leather armchair—all the chairs here were—and beamed as the possessor of the Twilight Healing Gear came onto the screen. I could feel Raynare's silent hiss beside me.

"Issei-san!" the blonde on the screen cried.

"Asia," I said, inclining my head. This one was my latest acquisition, and the only one with whom I treaded lightly. I'd intended to force her to become a mindless meat puppet, but circumstances made me reconsider. Now she's an accredited angel, and a willing part of the harem, even if she still feels that she's the First wife. In her mind, it's a forbidden romance, an angel wedded to a Devil, and I see no reason to change that.

To reinforce the lies I feed her innocent little mind, she's never been part of an orgy. I've given her leave to head charity work under one of my shadow corporations, in some African or South American place, I don't remember. Of course, every other staff with her _is_ a mindless meat puppet, ready to die to protect my investment.

"How is your work coming alone?" I said cheerfully. Raynare snorted beside me.

"It's going great, I've had new wells dug for all the children, and I've managed to integrate one of those scary..." By then I only listened with half an ear to her breathless, impassioned tirade while Raynare made use of her race's flexible body to extend like a tree branch and toy with my crotch with her feet, all while being unseen on the screen.

"All of it sounds marvelous, dear," I said, putting my hand up to interrupt gently. "Of course, did you get it all on your diary?"

"I never go to sleep without writing in it!" she said proudly.

" _That's_ my angel!" I clapped my hands once. She bowed, her cheeks flushed, reminding me of Rossweise's own. "But listen, you know, I may need you back here in Japan for a while."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes. It's just some light business, involving the church. I'll send Raynare down to get you—" the toe in my crotch suddenly shoots like a knife, causing me to give Raynare's leg a warning squeeze. "—while you go on and delegate someone to watch over the project while you're away."

"I understand." Her joyful demeanor seemed to droop, like a flower visibly wilting before me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Don't worry, you'll be back on the project in no time. Or can't you spend just a little bit of romantic alone time with your husband?" The last part I laced with sugary sweetness.

She perked up. "Oh yes, I do look forward to it! Yes! That sounds marvelous. I'll get my things packed right away."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, my love."

"Anything for you, Issei-san."

I mock-blew kisses on the screen, and she reciprocated. We continued the game of kiss-blowing for a good minute before she signed off. To an observer like Raynare, we probably looked like the most idiot of couples.

Raynare wouldn't think that, though. She's got the mind of a Devil, and could faintly grasp the bigger picture I was trying to paint over their heads.

It was worth my time to keep an angel like Asia Argento under me, in a sense literally, in order to secure certain powerful connections. She's also a breath of fresh air in bed—others in the harem derisively call it "vanilla", but there's something empowering and lightly addictive about making a beautiful angel squirm and sigh and bite her lips, calling out your name every second.

I looked up from my soliloquy to see Raynare walk out from the room, her hips sashaying.

"I'm not done yet," I called out.

Raynare paused without turning around, just as Rossweise had done. "I think we are. You've just sent me to get the most boring of your bitches, and I intend to deliver."

"Are you pouting?"

"No." She looked over her shoulder, tossing her long black hair and making her ass jiggle. She had the audacity to pose, arms on waist. "But I know when I'm not needed," she said airily. "Enjoy your night with the Valkyrie, milord. I do hope no one calls me in the middle of my flight."

I grimaced, as if looking visibly disappointed, before turning my attention away. Most of the time I'd get up from the chair, scoop her in my arms and take her to my lust chambers, but today would be all business. Even the promise of solitary congress with the valkyrie later that night, or meeting Asia sometime later, was only a link in the chain of plans I hoped to execute before the month was over.

* * *

I went over to my archives, and consulted the dossier containing information gathered on Rias' Peerage. Such information would generally be expensive for a Stray Devil to acquire, but therein was the advantage of having close friends, lovers even, in important places.

Of Koneko Toujou I knew, having enjoyed the company of her sister. A shame that she never accepted to be part of my harem, but I was content with being owed favors among her spirit comrades. Koneko would be an interesting study on conquering a family, if it came to it.

Raynare had given me information on the half-breed Fallen, Akeno Himejima. I'd fought that one's father before, on a small skirmish out in Italy. That one was a good-hearted chap, a bit gloomy and dour, but I never expected him to spawn something this delicious. Out of Rias' small assembly, his daughter was someone I'd give a whole country's fortune to fuck. Just to take those God-given breasts in my hands and... whew! I got hard just thinking of it.

Yuuto Kiba was a bit of a thorny subject. I knew someone who wanted him dead, and another who valued the power he possessed. Both sides would also benefit me in the long run; both sides would also be troublesome to displease. Whichever the case was, his matter's not a priority for me, for now.

That left Rias Gremory, seventy-second demon spawned to the House of Gremory and its defacto heir after Sirzechs' accession to Satan and my exile to Earth. In time she will learn the truth, and then I shall claim her as my own.

My cellphone rang, shaking me from contemplation. Seeing the caller, I immediately answered.

"This is Ise."

"Sir! Raynare needs help!" cried the Fallen on the other side.

"What do you mean? She was just at my chambers."

"She sent a distress pulse just a few seconds ago!"

"A distress pulse...?" I checked my logs. I was confused, finding no evidence of a pulse.

I rose, taking my tracking scroll with me. They all knew the consequence of pranking me, no matter the occasion, so I'd take the emergency on its face value.

"I'll take care of it," I told them. Consulting the tracking scroll, I found that Raynare was not far from my house, just a few blocks away. I recalled that the area was near a park of sorts. I headed out on a quick trot. Anyone who could make Raynare send a distress signal was something to watch.

In turn, they had to watch themselves, if they dared hurt someone from my harem.

I found them quickly. The stench of Stray Devil was strong and unmistakable, like a hundred unwashed sumo wrestlers packed into a room.

It towered above the park's trees. A lot of human bodies were strewn everywhere like bloodied marionettes. Among them was Raynare.

It was good that the scroll confirmed she was still alive. If not, I'd have blown the offending creature to ash. With that, I hid my scroll in my pockets and sauntered up, my eyes traveling over its hulking form, finding weaknesses, gauging power. Its horned head seemed too small for the rest of its fat body. It carried a large staff-like weapon, thick and long.

"A human?" It growled, in Infernal tongue. "You smell familiar... Are you aligned with this Fallen wench?"

In another moment, I judged the Devil weak. Then I walked over to Raynare.

"My... lord..." she whispered. I saw her clutch her stomach. My look of displeasure must have been apparent, because she reached out to clutch my ankle. "I'm... sorry..."

"You're a right mess," I remarked. "I have no use for toys that cannot care for itself. You should remember that."

It was disgusting. To be defeated like this by a weak Devil, to have to be rescued by her master... It made my skin roil unpleasantly. She should be taught, later.

"I ask that you leave," I told the Devil in the guttural speech of Hell. "Before unpleasant peoples arrive, and this whole scene becomes suspect. You know what they do to rogues like you."

"You have the tongue of Hell?" the monster said. "Are you perhaps a Devil, hiding in the flesh of man?"

I shrugged, turning away. "I've given you the warning. If you are foolish to disregard it, then it is no qualm of mine."

I felt his attack come like a gust of wind. I ducked as if to pick dust from Raynare's clothes. His weapon passed over me, sending a shockwave that scattered dust and pebbles everywhere.

I straightened to full, staring the Devil straight in the eye. I'd fully intended to leave him for Heaven or Hell to sort, but this attack had been the last straw.

"Master..." said Raynare in feeble voice.

"Shut up," I snarled, shaking my foot free from her grip. I saw four choices before me. Coldly, I contemplated everything.

One would be to take Raynare and evacuate, leaving the Devil to the its own fate.

Another would be to wipe this impudent Devil from creation. Make it die a wretched death, never to be remembered, here in this Far East city.

The blood in my heritage screamed for that choice. Destruction and chaos, thrumming as one in my veins. One would think that stereotyped, as this country's media always portrayed us as, but there was no denying my fervent desire to watch this one disintegrate into ash.

Oh, but I was most definitely not avenging her for her sake. I'm a Devil, and I fully ascribe to the primacy of strength. When a vassal has failed utterly, it is the master's duty to assert complete dominance, that he may not appear like a complete, ineffectual ass.

To emphasize my point, I cracked my knuckles, summoning a bit of the power lying dormant within my soul. A sip of true power, trickling in like a leak on a massive dam. A small percent of the Dragon's strength: claimed, not borrowed; devoured, not fused.

 _My_ power.

I blasted forward with the force of an exploding rocket. I slammed my knee into its stupid face, feeling bone and sinew crumple before me. Then I pooled force into my hands, took hold of both sides of its ruined bulk.

These I _pulled_ , tearing the fiend's body lengthwise into two sides like a piece of fabric, gouts of blood splashing onto me.

Then, with its great ugly heart exposed, I tore into it with fastidious glee. No piece of muscle was left intact.

Pounding and pulverizing, howling like a maniac, until there was nothing left in front of me.

In the next moment, it was all over. The devil's ruin lay before me, coating the ground, the trees, my body. I realized my hand was still clamped like a vice on a piece of the thing's heart.

Boy did that feel utterly exhilarating. Well, I was kind of cheating, too, but I never let anyone know it. I may no longer have access to much of a Devil's repertoire of magicks, but what power I do have more than makes up for it.

Still, the aftermath left my human body too tired and winded. A Dragon's blessing was too much for any ordinary human's body to handle. I caught myself taking deep gulping breaths. Snot and sweat dripping in great streams from every orifice on my face, thankfully shrouded by all the blood.

I dropped the piece of heart. It, and every molecule of the Devil's remains would disappear after a while. The mortals would no doubt puzzle over it for a long while. Not that it's any of my concern.

I turned around, blood continuing to flow over and drip from my body. The reprimand I was about to give Raynare was quickly tossed to the wayside.

For there stood Rias Gremory and the big-breasted madonna, eyes and mouths wide as saucers. Rias, her hair more brilliant than any flame, more vivid than rich blood, stammered, "Hyoudou Issei? Is that you? What the hell's going on?"

I almost howled a curse to the four winds.

How long had she been there? How much had she seen? I stood frozen, the cat caught clawing the birdcage.

Damnation. It irked me, but this left me no choice but to enact one of my many backup plans, however unpleasant it was. I resisted the urge to slam my palm on my head.

I exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh. I didn't glance at Raynare—that was bound to direct the conversation to somewhere I couldn't control.

Instead, I smiled, letting the foul devil's blood seep into my gums. I spat out a gob. "Sorry about that. Ahem. Well, it's nice to meet you again, Rias-san. This one apologizes for the late introduction, but I'm Hyoudou Issei, Special Agent of the Far Eastern Coalition of Spirits."

T.B.C.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by Honore/Merlin**

* * *

Here I'm sitting, at an outdoor cafe in the city, explaining my (fictitious) role as secret agent of a supernatural corps to my little sister—all the while thinking up of the various ways I could break Raynare's mind into a foaming pile of mush for even allowing this situation.

Still, my fortresses are not made of sand; I've saved up for every setback, hedging a considerable amount to keep myself afloat no matter the change in course.

I just needed to continue the subterfuge involving one of the most important secrets I had to keep: never letting my sister know who I am.

My "badge" still lay on the table, where Rias had put it. It was an authentic talisman given to me by her Rook's sister, in exchange for certain favors I owed to the real members of the Far East Spirit Coalition. I told Rias about a certain classified mission there in Kuoh, and that I knew she was a Devil, and that she and Sona Sitri didn't need to worry, because "my" organization was only looking to keep an eye on things, as well as send me to a "normal" school.

"They wanted to give me a normal life, I think," I said, shrugging mightily. "I had been trained from birth to serve, and that made me skip a childhood's worth of schooling."

I made sure to sound exactly like Issei Hyoudou had been, earlier that afternoon, who wanted to consummate his relationship with his girlfriend; only now he was also aware of the supernatural, and was now apologetic for keeping a secret from people he knew to be supernatural as well.

I gauged Rias and Akeno's reactions. If they decided I was too big of an unknown and wanted to take me in for interrogation, then I needed to take preemptive action.

"Huh," said Akeno, tilting her head and putting a finger to her lips. "But if you're part of this Coalition, why'd you need Rias' aid?" Rias said nothing, but her eyes indicated she was also wondering the same thing.

I smiled. Wasn't it obvious? I said, somewhat sheepishly, "Well, for us, it's considered... _unethical_ , to have that sort of manipulation. It's almost like a mind control, which is a no-no for ordinary people, even those of us in the Coalition." I made my voice a bit more impassioned, like someone gripped by lust, "It's why I am _really_ grateful for the opportunity you gave me, Rias-san."

"That does lead to the question," said my little sister, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started, "Was all that doubt about my abilities faked?"

She recalled how I was all skeptic about all the "weird magic"; I responded slowly, "Much of it was. I mean, they taught me a lot of things, but never about actual Devils. So I was partially skeptical."

"I suppose that makes sense," Rias allowed. Her eyes narrowed. "Then again, anyone who can utterly destroy a Stray Devil like that should have no problem with romance, I should think."

"It's harder than you'd assume. The ability to help subdue renegade youkai doesn't mean you're good at picking up ladies," I said, chuckling. I threw a calculated remark. "And anyway, that Devil seemed weak. I've wrestled stronger youkai."

Rias seemed to take my comment on the Devil's strength at face value. "I agree; that fellow _was_ weak, almost beneath me to dispatch, even. In fact, I should thank you for sparing me the trouble."

"It's my job," I said simply.

Rias checked her watch. That was a good sign. I thought they'd sweat me further. Something else must be occupying her mind. "Well, I'll keep in touch, Issei-san. Again, do inform me of the results of the love potion I gave you."

"Thanks very much again for your help. If you need _anything_ ," I emphasized the word, "I'll do what I can to help."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," said Rias, curtsying gracefully, like a lady at a ball.

"Bye, Issei-kun," said Akeno, waving loftily. No bows or anything, but the waving motion did make her breasts sway. It took some effort not to let my eyes wander down to her breasts. I stayed at my seat, watching the pair leave the cafe.

After a moment, I sniffed, casting my senses about for anyone else observing. Finding nothing, I dialed a number on my phone. One of my worker Fallen answered.

"How is she?"

"Stable, sir," he replied. "We've taken her to your chambers." I could hear crashing in the background.

"I'll be down there soon." Switching lines, I contacted Rossweise. "This is Ise. Cancel that order for the love potion. Bring the potion to me at the theater downtown."

Rossweise, wearing reading glasses and looking gorgeous in the neonlit night with her silver hair trailing down her shoulders like a waterfall, met me on the busiest sidewalk of the city. She gave me the small vial.

"I need you to fly," I said. "Pick up Argenta from her mission." Another boon to having a Valkyrie ally: she could traverse the world as fast as Thought. Though her flight would be observed by creatures linked to her, like old man Odin; but I can head off any questions he or anyone in his pantheon might have.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes. Now. Something's happened; Raynare's hurt, and I need to restructure our way forward."

"Hurt?"

"It'll help if you stop repeating things I said."

She shook her head, blinking. "Sorry. What happened?"

"Too long to explain. I need Asia, here, _now_. Go get her, please."

"Fine, but does this mean you're reneging on the promise?" Her face was tense, as if _she_ were on the verge of receiving bad news.

Oh for the— I needed to drastically change my plans and all this Valkyrie cares about is if she can still fuck me tonight? I rolled my eyes and gave Rossweisse the wettest, deepest brief kiss I could manage. When I dislodged my lips, her gaze was misty and unfocused.

"Rossweisse," I said, snatching her from her daze. "Go now. Please. I will be _very grateful_ tonight if you can get the angel back here on the double."

The Valkyrie, still a bit out of sorts, smiled weakly, and turned to disappear into the crowd. I sent a message to Asia, quick and simple, _Valk coming need you now_.

I went back home, going first to the small guest room, where my puppet parents were worrying over a sick and moaning Raynare.

"Mom, Dad, please leave the girl to me," I said, staring at her twitching frame on the bed. I refrained from touching her, instead doing a quick look to see if she'd gotten worse. I peeked under her shirt, and saw a big ugly bruise forming on her abdomen. If Asia didn't get here quick, she'd lose her human body, causing even more problems for me.

Trusting Rossweisse and Asia to be sensible enough to know what to do, I disappeared into my sitrep room, sealing it from the outside world. I had to make a few delicate calls to personages that no one else, not even those in my harem, should know.

* * *

Some minutes later, I emerged from the room just as Asia finished Raynare's healing. The Fallen was now asleep.

"Asia!" I cried. The angel made a shushing motion, though she did move to meet my hug.

"It's important you don't wake her," Asia admonished. I gave her shoulder an apologetic squeeze.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Thanks for coming."

I spent some time catching up, inquiring into her mission efforts with the reverence and enthusiasm of a more earnest man. Though I don't much care for what she does, I still noted everything she said, so as not to appear insensitive later on. I have to take care to appear the affable, understanding Devil, who holds to higher principles even if he appears to love other women.

"You must be tired," I said. "Why don't we head down for supper, and then you can head on to sleep? We'll talk more in the morning." I didn't give an indication to Asia that I wanted her body—yet again showing her my unique sensibilities.

Besides, I had a Valkyrie to please tonight.

Said Valkyrie greeted us when we went down. Asia gave her a weak smile, and Rossweise nodded, a little woodenly, in return. The angel went on to greet my parents (she was unaware of the _geas_ ) while Rossweise looked quizzically at me.

I brushed the hair from her shoulder in response. My hand wandered down, skimming over her back gently. Her stony expression smoothed over, and during dinner she took care to be a bit more gracious to Asia.

When my parents had turned in for the night, and I'd bid Asia good night, I had a little meeting with Rossweise.

"I can't use the vial to stir them up anymore," I told the valkyrie. "I shall be having Raynare use it, as they expect. But instead, she'll be making googley eyes at one of the teachers. I'll let her use a minor _geas_ to make him respond with the right... enthusiasm."

Rossweisse hummed thoughtfully. "Yamazaki would be good. He's already had several complaints from his music club students. All kept quiet, of course, by—I suspect it's the Sitri Devil."

"Very good. That should be more than fine. And so I'll need _you_ to play the role of highly offended teacher."

"Easily."

"You can leave the rest to me. At the end of the day, tomorrow, I'll need you to leave work early to greet some people who'll be coming in by train. They're Magicians, of a sort, people I owe favors to. You'll get them to my accommodations downtown, it's all been arranged. Now these people, these humans, mustn't learn you're a Valkyrie, so do your best to keep it a secret. I can't stress the level of danger these humans possess."

"Understood, sir," she said, though she looked doubtful.

I wagged my finger. "I'm serious, Rossweise. Treat them as you would a Giant from your place, or the god Loki himself. I know you're a great warrior, but these Magicians are not to be taken lightly."

"I'll be careful, I promise," she said.

"Good. I only hope this isn't a death flag of sorts for you..."

"Death flag?" Rossweise asked, confused.

"Never mind, just a joke from Matsuda." I rubbed my forehead. "After that, you'll need to guard Asia and my parents here. Take Asia to the sitrep room, make the _both of you_ a priority. I'll set up the defenses before I leave tomorrow, but you will need to monitor the city for me through the system. I don't expect trouble, but if it does come knocking, leave _everything,_ grab Asia and fly. Get to Odin's place and hide there."

Rossweisse's eyes widened. "Do you really expect it to reach that point?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but I fully expect the worse."

"What about Raynare?"

"She'll be doing something else." When I caught the Valkyrie's expression turn somewhat disgruntled, I said, "Don't worry, her role won't be more important than yours. You've all important roles to play here; even Asia's going to be needed as support in the days to come. There won't be anyone I'll favor more, you understand. I love you all equally, and don't ever forget it."

"That's the best and worst thing about you," she murmured. "Not that that's bad..." She sighed, though she did look slightly mollified.

"Speaking of roles," I said, taking her hand and leading her to my vast sleeping chambers. "Did you have something in mind for tonight?"

Her face brightened when she saw that the Fallen wasn't there waiting on top of the beds, like before. She practically jumped in excitement, taking both my hands in hers, giving me a quick kiss, and leaning in to whisper, "I know it's sudden, but..."

A moment later, my brows shot up. I clucked my tongue. "I'll get a camera."

"I'll go get dressed," she said in husky voice, and went to the closets connected in a side room.

I had to shake my head. It wasn't the first time I had to role play, but it's the first time I'd be doing it with only one woman. Raynare had been especially creative with all sorts of scenarios, ranging from me managing a breeding farm, to a young warrior captured by Amazons, to famous idols blackmailed by a yakuza boss. Perhaps I could persuade Asia for a little "angelic corruption" play tomorrow night, if she'll let me...

Two minutes later, the Valkyrie was sitting with hands tied on the bed in her Kuoh Academy blouse. I sauntered up to her, and flapped the picture in her face.

"Disgraceful, for a wife to be so unfaithful, and a teacher at that...! Why, I ought to report you to the school board. Let _them_ sort you out."

"Please don't! It'll just break my dear husband's heart..." Rossweisse said tearfully.

I had her hold the picture with her mouth. I began to undress, slow and deliberate. "I can promise I won't, _if_ you make me feel good, _sensei_. Serve me well, tonight, and I promise I won't tell the hubby the truth about this little whore." Fully naked, I tossed the photo, pulled her chin down, and inserted something better in her mouth.

And with that, our little play began.

* * *

Interlude: Raynare

She lies awake in the stillness of the night, waiting for him to come.

She needs him to come, to assuage her doubts, her fear that his cold words from the park aren't true.

It was strange, to be thus coy and cowed. Once, she had been a fierce operative for the Fallen hosts, beguiling men and angel with her charms. She had followed Azazel's lead, had fought angel and Devil. She took pride in her accomplishments, acting thus without regard for a Heavenly Edict or being immersed in the endless machinations of Hell.

She had then followed Kokabiel, recognizing the opportunities in it, and thought herself wise and cunning for the decision. No longer just a footsoldier, she was given a small group to manage, was granted free rein to pursue whatever actions she felt necessary to further their goals. For a time, she wholly relished the freedom.

Then she met _him_. At first, he was a thorn in their plans. A Stray Devil, powerful enough to slay two of her brethren. She had been sent to solve the problem, and so she bent her wiles to an unconventional plan.

Seduction had been her primary ploy, and that worked to ensnare him. She swore herself to his service, letting him think she was wholly converted. She even enjoyed his sexual ministrations, finding him a more able lover than any she'd met, Fallen or man.

But time passed and by then it was too late for her to realize that his greed was far greater than any Devil she'd known, that she was only a cog in his vast ambitions; that he knew of her subterfuge and quickly turned it around, tempting _her_ instead with promises of power and glory.

Here was a Devil with the charm and force of will to enact his plans, who wielded strength like she did, precise and subtle. She bore witness to his many triumphs, which there cemented his place in her eyes as one _born_ to power, like Lucifer or Azazel. It didn't take long for her to decide. She took her squad and defected, without ceremony, to him, and slew those who refused.

(She feels pride in burning her bridges so decisively like that, unlike the rest: Xenovia's still committed to the Church, Rossweisse is just on indefinite leave from the All-Father, Asia only died and got a license from Heaven. She's defied Kokabiel and Azazel, and she knows there will be a reckoning for that.)

And yet doubt continues to linger. She is not a simpleton, like the angel, nor is she _built_ to serve, like the Valkyrie. She thinks she knows the depths of his black heart. What lurks therein is not the majesty of a king towards his subjects, nor the passion of a lover for his love, not even of family cherishing family.

She is but a toy for him to mold as he desires.

If there's one thing she hates, it is to be treated as a mere toy, as she'd been before, in Heaven. She _must_ be the Mover, must be the one holding the strings.

She lies in the dark, the shadows slinking into the caverns of her thoughts. Theirs is a compact of lust and favor, and she never deludes herself from thinking otherwise.

Yet why does she continue to lie there, ears straining for the barest hint of sound, her mind imagining the myriad deaths she could arrange for others in the harem, as she does now for the Valkyrie, who's stolen him tonight?

'Tis a mortifying thought, for a proud Fallen to act like a lovesick teenager. Her body heats up beneath the covers, she throws them away, undresses, letting the air cool her body.

Not for the last time her heart entwines with her mind to sample that forbidden thought: of overthrow, _betrayal._

Dangerous thoughts, especially for one who's already proven merciless to traitors.

Her mind wanders.

In the end, he does come to her, and she draws him readily into her embrace, greets him with hot, throaty whispers; rekindles his hunger with a few deft strokes and twists. All thoughts and reservations disappear like smoke into the air.

She knows he has arranged for something, perhaps a flesh construct, to take his place in the Valkyrie's side. She thinks of suggesting that he conjure some more now, so every orifice is covered. But she is soon engulfed in the pleasure of novel sensations; he's trying a new position, and it's hitting the right bells.

Well, she decides, it is not really a victory, and her heart is far from appeased, but she can at least afford to be smug.

For now.

Interlude END

* * *

The next day began with a whimper and ended in a bang.

I called on Rias during the first break, to assess her attitude towards me as well as to inform her that I planned to use her tonic on Raynare that lunch. Rias appeared outwardly pleased. I casually mentioned my affiliation with the Spirit Coalition again, and found she was only lukewarm on the subject. To me, she didn't seem to be hiding any suspicions, and I ended the meeting amicably.

Lunchtime, I bid Raynare take the tonic. I diluted the mixture considerably, such that it only excited in "Amano Yuma" a pronounced horniness, certainly no worse than her usual every night. It was necessary she did imbibe the drink, should Rias become suspicious and test her body.

I then went to the clubroom, where Rias and her Peerage were having tea, and informed her with frantic motions and gasping wheezes that Raynare had vaulted over the rooftop "like a demon" after I'd given her the tonic to drink.

She dispatched her Peerage while she accompanied me to Sona Sitri's offices. By then, Sona Sitri was dealing with Rossweisse's report that she'd caught and prevented Amano Yuuma and Yamazaki-sensei from having sex in the staff restroom. An uproar occurred, as Rossweisse roped in the rest of the teachers, some now loudly denouncing Yamazaki together with her. I silently applauded; she'd kept their focus on the teacher and not Raynare.

Word spread fast, and students began to mill around outside the offices while rebukes and accusations flew around. I was among them, together with Rias, though I'd imagine she was there to help the Sitri contain the situation.

"How'd she drink it?" asked Rias.

"I put it in her tea."

"Which brand was it?"

"... Seriously?"

Annoyance crossed her face. It was almost _cute_ to see, probably only because she's my little sister.

"Never mind, yes, that was stupid," she said, her interrogation trailing off.

Eventually the students were all ordered back, order was restored, and the matter was sent to be resolved behind closed doors.

Of course, as an interested party I joined Rias at the clubroom, where they examined Raynare's unconscious form. It was there that I made the formal acquaintance of Rias' Peerage. Only Yuuto seemed outwardly friendly, offering me tea and settling me down; Akeno seemed reserved and stayed by Rias' side, while Koneko glared openly at me.

With the air of a doctor, Rias pronounced that she would dispel the magic on my girlfriend, and promised to repay me for the trouble with whatever she could do in her power. From the looks her Peerage was giving me, that seemed far more than what they thought her leader should have promised.

I could sense the palpable suspicion from Akeno in particular, and I could well understand—she had seen me yesterday after all. I took my leave with profuse thanks, taking care to center my worry on Raynare.

After she'd be "cured", Raynare will be off to do her part. She and Rossweisse must distance themselves from the school.

The school day wound to a close. Most of our afternoon classes were reduced to self-study.

When the final bell rang, I immediately went off to start the next phase of my plan. I checked to make sure Rossweisse was leaving, and that Raynare was in her position.

Five minutes later, the screams began.

I watched the abomination bulge and writhe inside my makeshift prison. It was an animated clump of otherworldly energy, coalescing into a corrosive miasma that consumed everything it touched. It looked like a gray, misshapen brain, undulating like some sea creature.

Normally restricted to the dark, unfathomable Spaces Outside Creation, I managed to let some into this world. Already they'd claimed several poor students, melting them from existence entirely. The rest got busy consuming several classrooms, annihilating everything inside it molecule by molecule.

One of these I took and trapped here—for demonstrative purposes. There was no one else in the vicinity; all the students and staff had been evacuated quickly, no doubt by a desperate Sitri.

When I was sure that Rias was coming, I collapsed the prison. The creature immediately lurched forward, little faster than a tortoise. These things were dumb, and could be destroyed easily, but even I couldn't take chances. If I touched even one inch on its surface, I'd die.

Taking a deep breath, I channeled energy into my hand and forced it loose, like a cannonball of energy blasting from my fist. The Draconic wave obliterated the creature utterly, just as foosteps behind me announced Rias' arrival.

T.B.C.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by Honore/Merlin**

* * *

"Thank you very much for your help, Hyoudou Ise."

Similar words of gratitude fell from the mouths of Devils fully unaware of my role in the affair. I managed to make the acquaintance of Rias' and the Sitri Devil's Peerage, as well as "prove" to them conclusively that I was who I claimed to be.

There was a spell what allowed a Devil to form a life-like puppet, a sort of artificial life. It was not that esoteric; humans had bargained for it a long time ago.

I couldn't use it that easily, not since I'd lost my status, so I dearly wished for one while I aided them in the school purge. Being with them felt like torture most vile.

For Devils, their decisions were sometimes below intelligent, almost juvenile. Even Rias wasn't immune, making some downright problematic calls. It hurt me to consider that my dear little sister acting like a human teenager granted superpowers, not the accomplished Devil she was supposed to be.

Well, on the bright side, there was a possibility I'd scored points with Akeno Himejima, the tantalizing half-breed whose bosom I could die for.

It happened during the purging, in an event that also illustrated their very amateurly Devilness:

Several Abominations floated aimlessly at the end of the corridor.

"We have to break towards their middle," Rias remarked, her eyes narrowed. I resisted the urge to sigh.

First mistake.

Yuuto charged towards them, sword swinging.

Second mistake.

Koneko followed at his heels, holding an improvised club.

Third mistake.

"Dangit! Is no one going to _listen_ to me?" I'd cried. "We can't get close to those things! If you get caught, you'll die!"

"Oh, they know the risks, Ise-san," Akeno said, winking at me. She then gathered energy towards her hand, which crackled and hissed with visible lightning.

Fourth mistake. Those things fed on power, and a surge like that was like a beacon in the night.

Case in point: an Abomination just phased through the wall behind Rias and Akeno. They didn't realize it was there.

The mud creature suddenly lunged towards Akeno.

"Watch out, Akeno-san!" I cried, pushing the girl down by the shoulder. I threw my hand out. The scream that erupted from my throat as the creature grazed my hand was not wholly faked.

One might think: well, isn't that mistake number five? Letting your lust for a creature get in the way of your goals?

And I would answer: nope, as I'd show later.

Rias hastily dispatched the creature. Meanwhile, I was screeching my head off.

"Cut it off!" I cried, holding my hand out. "Please!" I'd well documented the effects of these creatures on humans: skin sloughing off like wax, muscles rapidly being eaten from the inside out, and advancing rapidly up from the point of contact.

As the only ones close enough to watch my hand turn into goo, Rias and Akeno's faces were pale and stricken. My agonized screams added to the effect.

"Yuuto!" Rias ordered, her voice frightened. "Retreat!"

I'm not ashamed to say my surroundings began to darken, like I was about to faint. But that's only because I was still watching, the whole while.

Yuuto and Koneko managed to get back, fortunately unscathed. Yuuto took one look at my hand, and at a look from me and a nod from Rias took aim and made a clean swipe.

I hissed, feeling relief after my hand flopped onto the floor like a chunk of burning meat. "Blast it," I said hoarsely, backing away to show to them there was still danger.

Hellfire consumed my hand, and then it was over.

"You see now?" I said, applying the bandage to my stump of a hand. With a little sleight of hand, I managed a slight sorcery on the wound, to completely halt the bleeding. "Bastards are dangerous even to the slightest touch."

"Ise-san, your hand..." said Rias.

"They can fix it," I said, half-grumbling.

I wasn't worried, because the hand was an expendable fake arm in the first place. Both my arms were; grafted from the flesh puppet I'd prepared long in advance.

In the majority of cases, I'd never thought it would be useful; just the usual precaution when dealing with Abominations pulled from another realm.

Today, the almost paranoid foresight dealt back in spades. I glanced at Akeno, who seemed most affected by the sight of my stump of a hand. "Are you alright, Akeno-san?" I asked.

"Me?" Akeno said, putting a hand to the center of her generously endowed chest. "Why, shouldn't you be worrying more about yourself, Ise-san?"

"Nope. That's just the way I am." I glanced at each of them half-jokingly. I caught barely concealed respect oozing from them. "Always quick to act without a thought. My teachers would have beat me, calling me stupid."

"That they should," Rias said, her voice strained, "That they should. Still, as leader, I feel I should thank you, Ise-san." I waved it off with my good hand.

"I'm just glad nothing bad happened to Akeno-san." I smiled at the half-breed, then, with deliberate care, looked down at my hand. "Such beauty should not be marred like so," I said, softly.

I still felt her blush without even seeing it.

And thus phase 1 was completed.

Second phase followed immediately after. I begged leave from their wanting to reward me with some party or feast, telling them that I was still obliged to "report to my superiors, especially as it concerns a replacement for my hand".

I reassured a troubled Akeno that such things did not require Devil's intervention—the Coalition had (and it was true, not a fabrication of mine) ways to work around disabilities. I then jokingly said that if she wanted to repay me, then maybe a date? At a later time of our mutual choosing? Where I could show her my new hand's various functions...?

"Hmph. Well alright."

Rias chortled, while Koneko scoffed. I bowed for the last time, then turned away. The small grin on my face was quite genuine.

Near the school's outskirts, I encountered the people I'd had Rossweisse escort to town.

These were Magicians from "Hexennacht", mortals with infamous deeds and ambitious goals. Capable of misdeeds to anyone, they were spared from a Devil's wrath when Rossweisse gave me the all-clear via text. So I went up to the group neatly disguised in Kuoh's school uniforms and smiled toothily, greeting:

"My greetings, Walburga. How fared your collections today?"

* * *

Interlude Asia

She is many things, but she is not blind.

She knows her husband. She is not blind to the extent of the "truths" he spins for her. She knows why she died, and why she is now an angel, a position she's only ever dreamed of.

She is not blind to the role he's given her in his life.

Once, she may have been blind. But that was before she'd left the mother church, before the hatred, the fear, the resentment had arisen from those whom she'd placed the utmost trust.

"Where is Ise-san?" she asks of the one named Rossweisse. A woman with a quiet fierceness to complement her beauty, she has returned home without her husband, and has taken to securing the house, as if from attack.

"We are to stay here," Rossweisse says.

"Is there something going on?"

"He didn't say." The curtness in the other's tone suggests she truly doesn't know, and is frustrated at not knowing.

She lets it go at that, and bustles around helping her mother-in-law prepare tea and snacks for everyone.

"I can sense you're worried," she tells Rossweisse. One good thing about being an angel is her enhanced supernatural empathy. She distinctly sense negative emotions, and Rossweisse was bathed in it. "Is there something to the worry?"

Rossweisse blows out a sigh. "No, he never really said. But I just feel it in my gut that something's happening. Before I came back here, I met those people he'd had me guide. They were really bad people, Asia. I could sense their ill intent from a mile away. I was glad to leave their presence. Now, you know him, he's going to brush it off as immaterial worry (he'd even warned me they're dangerous), but a part of me keeps telling me something bad's going to happen."

They might think she is blind. Foolish. Naive. But that is very far from the truth. She sees more than his husband, or any one of them, realizes.

She is not blind to her husband's appetite, his love for the carnal. She is not blind to his ambitions, to his cruel, invisible designs.

She cannot deny that he is, all appearances aside, a Devil, and she is but an angel. He has a right to openly meet with all sorts of characters, from evil men to amoral gods. She knows he muddles his parents' minds with forbidden sorcery; but she turns a blind eye, even if she should denounce it as an angel.

And yet, it is precisely because she is an angel that she fully supports him. To her, he is only a misguided soul, requiring a gentle, firm hand; he is one fully capable of love, and redemption.

It is the hope that he may one day come to his senses that she endures endless scenes of depravity, insults to her creed, and the contempt of his other "wives".

One day, she'll be the only one. And on that day she shall fully rejoice.

"Well..." she says, carefully shuttering her eyes to appear like she was thinking.

...But it is not as if she can't act now.

"... If you're really that worried, then why don't you go ahead and follow him? Watch him from afar, so you can swoop in to help if something _does_ happen."

Rossweisse looks at her, as if she were seeing her for the first time. "He told me to watch you."

"Pshaw," she says, waving it off. "I'm an angel. I am fully capable of protecting myself, or mother and father here. Besides, I'm worried too. If you've got a bad feeling, and I've got a bad feeling, then the Lord is surely telling us something."

The silver-haired woman was a heathen, but didn't remark on her words. She instead nods to herself. "You're right. I _should_ watch over him. That is, and has always been my primary task. Though he is my husband, I have sworn to him first as his sword, his shield." Rossweisse stands, and hurries out into the corridor.

"I envy you," Asia says, careful to hide her smile. "To be unable to fly and watch over my husband like so."

Interlude END

* * *

Phase two, a relatively small phase if I'm being honest, was completed. I'd just supplied the Hexennacht magicians with more research samples in a day than they could ever summon in a night. It's good being the only known source of a hotly-desired product.

In exchange...? Well, they retained my services on credit—as I had no use for them at the moment. But I'd cast my feelers about, and this group was apparently on the verge of some major coup, and thus well-placed for any future plan.

They'll have their uses, and they _will_ pay, when this Devil finally knocks on their doors to collect.

The day's almost over. And yet, my job is not done. The Hexennacht have also, in coming here, indirectly supplied me with a product more valuable to me than their favor at the moment, though they'd never know.

When Raynare's Fallen called, I knew I had my quarry.

* * *

Interlude Raynare

"Who were you talking to?" she asks.

He doesn't seem to take note of her suspicion. "Just some friendly clients, with whom I've recently concluded some favorable business."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes, I do."

She takes a long, deep breath. "Then why..." she says, enunciating the words carefully, "Did you prostrate yourself before them?"

"It is the Japanese way," he replies carelessly. "I do have to maintain my cover."

Raynare bites her lip, but says nothing more. Watching his meeting from a distance, she'd felt something break. Her mind is far away, surrounded by fierce tempest.

They go down to the city, to the outskirts of the industrial area, where the old abandoned construction lots were. They went into the shadows of half-formed buildings.

"He's here," he pronounces. He turns to her, smirking. "A brilliant coup."

"And who is this unworthy?" she asks half-heartedly.

"That is no business of yours," he replies, managing and failing to hide a sneer from her. She clenches her teeth so hard it hurts. "Suffice to say that it is important that I meet him, that we may come to a mutually beneficial accord."

The man they meet is suspicious, and downright hostile when he approaches. She watches him bargain and reason, telling the man they are no threat, that the Hexennacht has been dealt with, that they could ally. The man is obstinate, and shoves him away on his back. The sudden act makes Raynare tense and finger her bolts of light.

"Out of my way, vermin," the man growls. "So you say they have left? Then good. I have no need to stay here."

"But... the meeting! An alliance..!" he all but pleads. Raynare finds her black wings almost shrivelling on hearing _that_ kind of voice from him, no matter how fake it's supposed to be. "Do you not understand the good we can achieve together?"

"Understand this worm. I have no need of alliance with a weakling like you. If you do not care to invite destruction, then stay out of my way." The man leaves.

"What was _that_?" she murmurs to him. "A bit too much, even for an act, isn't it?"

She has never seen his face so changed, like he were truly unsettled by what had happened. His cheeks are livid, his mouth drawn into a frown. "Five years of planning ruined! How dare he!" He begins to pace; her thoughts do the same. "I'm ruined, Raynare. Ruined! All those plans, lost! Because the fool would not agree. I have not had a _setback_ in centuries! I'm ruined!"

"Who is he?" she asks, clearly exasperated.

"It doesn't matter," he snaps. "There's no need for you to know. Let _me_ think."

"Don't you have... contingencies?" she asks dully, her eyes no longer following him.

"Contingencies?" He snaps his fingers in her face. "Be smart for once, bitch. _He_ was my whole goddamned contingency! If you've got nothing constructive to say, then I suggest you stay silent while I _think_!"

Something snaps. Her heart falls past the tipping point. All her thoughts whirl, all surging into one point, freezing there into a decision so grand, so final she can barely remember unsheathing her weapon before she plunging it without hesitation into his unworthy heart.

He barely glances at the bolt sticking through his chest before he falls into a sorry heap.

 _She_ can barely believe what she's done. He stares up at her: surprise, anger, fear, betrayal, resignation all warring for control.

She takes a huge breath. "I should've done this a long time ago," she mutters, her eyes closed.

"Raynare..." he says, blood pooling in his mouth. "Why...?"

She has no time to answer, as the Valkyrie comes in wild and screaming, spear raised in fury. She's barely raised her weapon before they clash and she is sent reeling into the air.

"Traitor!" Rossweisse shouts.

Battle is joined.

Interlude END

* * *

T.B.C.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by Honore/Merlin**

* * *

"Flesh puppets are amazing aren't they?"

My quarry stopped in his tracks. He glared, recognizing me. "...The hell? Don't you have better things to do, you little shit?"

Ignoring him, my eyes to the sky, I continued my soliloquy. "They're damned useful for any sort of situation. Admittedly, they're really tricky to produce, and if you lose one that's a big investment down the drain. But when placed well, they mean a whole world's difference between success and failure."

"Hey. I'm just going to beat the crap out of you so you'll stop following me you creep. I do _not_ have time to play around, and now, you've just about exhausted all my patience."

I finally glanced at him. His hands balled into fists, his shoulders stiff with tension, his jaw set in determination. Everything about him—this quarry of mine—indicated he'd follow through on his words.

"My good sir, this is important! You never know when a flesh puppet could save your life. Their variety of functions are critical to any Devil worth their salt." I stepped closer to him, slowly, with hands wide open, with a calm, relaxed stride. "A flesh puppet can fool friends, lovers, enemies—can fool humans, angels, Devils..." I glanced to the sky, from where thundered the sounds of battle. "... Valkyries... Fallen...

"And even dragons," I said, quirking a brow suggestively at him. His eyes became black pools.

"What?" he said, with a barely concealed snarl. He looked ready to strike.

In response, I raised my hand and blew onto my palm. A cloud of dust plumed onto his face. He recoiled, choking, warding off the dust with his arms.

Draconic fire surging through my arm, I took hold of his face and slammed him backwards into a wall. He lashed out with a kick, catching me painfully in the gut. I tasted blood in my mouth; yet smiling, I pinned him to the wall and struck him with the other arm. Again. And again.

A wave of magic sent me hurtling back, though I had good sense to land squarely on my feet. My quarry's face was a bloody mess.

"Who... are you...? What...? Did you do to me...?" The dust had temporarily made him unable to transform into his real form.

"Why do I have to answer that?" I lunged forward and went on the assault, punching and kicking. He had some dragon in him still, for he warded some of my blows with his own limbs, and striking them felt like I was punching through the toughest still. And yet I landed most of my blows, each of _them_ doubtlessly feeling like a bullet train to his face.

He tried another of his magic, a wave of force. But I anticipated it, and though I was blown away, I'd latched my hand on his neck. With the momentum I dragged his face against the floor, before smashing his head with an earth-shattering stomp, like a hammer driving in a nail.

He didn't get up after that.

Not losing time, I set about layering his body with the transportation and containment spells.

In the end, the experimental powder I'd acquired through Raynare's contacts some time ago had worked. He never did get to transform back into his dragon form. And while I could manage a dragon myself, it'd make him harder to catch and further still would require a boatload of spells just to take him back to my chambers. And that was not to mention every other supernatural being in the city getting alerted to a dragon sighting.

When it was all done, I stood back to admire my handiwork. All the rest of my adrenaline had cooled off by then, the hot fury of battle fading into a cold memory.

Though it felt good to finally acquire another dragon, it was still balanced by the thought that this one was small fry in the overall hierarchy of power. Still, a Devil has needs, and food is food.

Only now did I deign to listen to the clash of battle nearby. I sighed wearily at the farce playing out. I knew I had to stop it, before anyone got really hurt; before my precious harem would implode on itself.

* * *

Interlude Raynare

She's never fought a Valkyrie before. There was never any real quarrel with that particular pantheon, and each of their respective affairs were deemed too distant to matter.

Rossweisse's eyes are glazed over, her expression almost robotic as she bats back her every blow, and Raynare can only duck or dive before she's driven back again, her feathers flying everywhere, unable to even launch a counter-attack.

It rankles her mind that not only is Rossweisse matching her skill, she's actually being _beaten._ It is a humiliating state of affairs, particularly after the many nights she's dominated the Valkyrie at her master's bed.

 _Master_. Truly, she had no idea what came over her, what urged her to strike him so suddenly. The bolt was in his heart before she'd known it.

"I've no quarrel with you, heathen!" cried Raynare. She has to retreat. She realizes she cannot survive here. "Leave me be, and we shall never see each other again!"

"Silence."

"Are you so blind?" she shouts. "Do you not see that you've sworn fealty to a Devil what does not deserve it? He is nothing, Vakyrie!"

"And now you dare justify yourself? Not only did I swear an _oath_ to guard him, traitor, but I _loved_ him!" Rossweisse grunts, and _breaks_ her light spear. Before she can react, she feels a sharp pain in her wing.

Raynare howls, the pain sending her hurtling back to earth. As debris rains about her, she opens her eyes to see the speartip mere inches from her throat.

Rossweisse looms above, cold fury written on her face.

"Kill me then," she spits. Blood, divine blood, streams from the stump that had been her wing.

"I can't believe I ever liked you, traitor," Rossweisse says. "And I can't believe I ever deluded myself that you liked _him_. Perhaps not in the way I love him, but certainly enough not to ever dare to kill him. I see now—everything was but a ploy, to get close enough to... to..." Her lips quiver. A lone tear falls down her cheek.

In all truth, she prefers not to die. Even now, she seeks to escape, but failing that she wants to beg, to scrape the mud from the Valkyrie's boots, if it could spare her life. She fears the oblivion waiting on the other side.

"That's enough of that," says a familiar voice. Her eyes widen.

"Ise?" Rossweisse says in a hush whisper.

There stands, miraculously enough, the Master she thought she'd killed. For a moment she thinks her eyes deceive her; but no, even the draw of death could not fabricate this vision she sees.

"Impossible..."

"Ise!"

"What are you doing here, Rossweisse?" he says, throwing out a hand to keep the Valkyrie at a distance. "I thought I told you to..."

"How did—I thought you—but I _saw—_ "

She can no longer hear their conversation. Her vision dims, the light giving way to dark. Is she dying? She falls, her strength spent.

* * *

She is in a prison. It glows bright-red, giving off just enough light to ward off the oppressing darkness. She recognizes the design—she's liberated enough of her fellows in the Great War from similar spells. The only way to break it is from the outside.

She finds her wing has been healed, to a state like it has never been severed. Asia's handiwork, surely. She feels groggy, like a spell is weighing down her whole body. No chains on her, at least not anything visible.

A door opens. The bit of light illuminates her surroundings for a second—for a second she sees another prison, before she is thrown back into darkness.

Footsteps. She can sense him before his face appears into the circle of light. Her Master appears happy. Well, he's always been a sadist. Like attracts like, and in their case, it was the best example of a carnal link.

"I assure you, I have no intention of punishing you. Yet. And you are only there inside as a precaution while we talk. Do you understand?"

She nods, warily.

His smile widens. "D'you know, you _did_ catch me completely off-guard. I can surmise that something about the flesh puppet felt wrong to you. Just shows what I know about the art; it's still far from flawless. Though it did manage to trick Rossweisse—which reminds me that she's finally caught on to our little scheme, and now she intends to test every version of me she sleeps with to make sure it isn't a puppet.

"Still, you didn't have to kill the poor thing. It was quite expensive to create."

Yes. A flesh puppet made sense. She should've seen it coming; after all, she knew he had those—and just yesterday he'd fooled the Valkyrie with one. Had her emotions blinded her that much?

"He was insurance against our _target_ ," he continues to explain. "We were up against an actual dragon. We could not know his power. If he were to strike at me—at him—then at least I'd know what kind of power he's got. I thought _you'd_ avenge me then. Certainly didn't expect you to stab him instead."

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not," he responds quickly. "I know you're not. _You_ know you're not, Raynare. Why don't we talk frankly to each other? It would help with our reaching an agreement."

Something cold and dangerous slides into her mind. Her face smooths over, all her pretense disappearing. She wonders if she is brave, to be so defiant; or if this is just resignation. "Agreement? Forgive me, _master,_ but it is laughable for us to reach an agreement in this situation. This is imposition. You demand, I humbly submit."

"If you know your place so much, then why do you continue to talk around me?" he says. "You know me, Raynare. We understand each other. You know I like to go straight to business."

She stares at him in silence, finding that she no longer fears what will happen to her. "Fine. Let us not dissemble. I betrayed you. Because you—and not just your puppet—sicken me. You're a Devil. I was to kill you. I find you repugnant. In fact, why are we even talking like this? My punishment is all in your hands. You don't need to play these games."

He barks a short laugh. "And I, in turn, was aware that you hadn't really sworn yourself to me all those years before. I was always waiting for you to snap, to finally complete what you'd been commissioned to do by your Lord Kokabiel. I just didn't realize it'd be today, of all days. You got one over me, much as I hate to admit it."

"And only the sex was good."

"Well, yes, the sex was good, but it's largely irrelevant now."

Then again, she'd always had second thoughts about killing "him". Not that she'd mention _that_. Instead, she says, "Well, if we understand each other so much, then we can move on to: what are you going to do?"

"No, no," he says, shaking his finger. "It's more appropriate to ask that of _you_ , Raynare."

"What do you mean?"

He steps fully into the light of the prison. "What are _you_ going to do? Will you languish here in this prison, awaiting the distant day someone from your group comes to liberate you? Or will you follow me, to ruin and power, fully aware that at any time I could end you with but a stroke of my hand?"

"You're going to let a traitor roam free? I assume, with a bunch of cautionary spells rigged to explode the moment I step out of line."

He chuckles again, that same arrogant, self-assured laugh that makes her want to— "No... No, none of that, I assure you. Nothing shall be imposed on you; you shall walk completely free. You will chain yourself to me of your own decision."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because, as we just agreed, we know each other too well, Raynare. And in you I see a dim reflection of what I was, long ago." He claps his hands once. Light suddenly blazes in her surroundings, flooding her eyes to blindness. She can hear his foosteps walk away. "One with boundless greed. One who hungers for more, endlessly dissatisfied. One who strives to climb that endless mountain, heedless of the corpses they step on along the way."

Her vision clears, and she sees that they are in a set of chambers she's not been to. There is someone inside that other prison he's walking to. She squints, and realizes it's the man they met before.

"Come here, Raynare." He claps, and she feels something akin to a weight lifting from her body. The prison about her disappears. She stands, flexing her limbs, her wings.

There is nothing stopping her from flying for the door.

There is nothing stopping her from flying to her death with one last, desperate attack.

But she stays her hand. His words have made her curious.

"Here is a dragon. _This_ is the culmination of months of work, but he is hardly the ultimate goal. There shall be more like him, and I will continue to capture them, until there are no more."

"What do you need with them?"

He turns, making a shooing sound. "I'd prefer if you stay back a bit. Just a few yards there. A little more—perfect. This is going to be messy, and I don't want you to get caught in it."

"Caught in what?" she asks, her eyes on the unconscious "dragon".

He showed her.

Interlude END

* * *

Interlude [?]

Somewhere in time, something breaks.

Somewhere in space, something breaks.

A Gate opens, and it is remarkably unlike any other Gate that has ever, or will ever exist.

Inside the Gate one sees a mouth: infinite in size and shape. It is like staring into the gullet of the abyss, into the depths where light and dark are irrational concepts.

Down in the chambers of a certain Devil, the Gate opens.

Something breaks.

Innumerable shapes (like arms, like waves) emerge like a spillage of black ink.

They scramble and grab, like the hands of curious babes, at the space Beyond.

They find purchase in an anchor that draws them like fillings to a magnet.

All converge on the Anchor.

The Anchor breaks.

The mindless shapes retreat, repulsed, dragging the Anchor's pieces with them.

Right through the mouth.

Down through the gullet.

The center folds inward. The mouth clamps shut.

The Gate closes.

The thread breaks, and all is still.

Interlude END

* * *

Interlude Raynare

She'd flattened herself against the door, long before the _things_ had surrounded the hapless person.

It was then she realized that the door was locked, and there was nowhere else for her to go.

She was unable to tear her eyes from the awful sight, to see the "dragon" wake and scream at the sight before it; before it was silenced, before its whole mass disappeared into _his_ body.

"What in blessed Creation _are_ you?"

Ise turns around, making her flinch and look away. Then she looks again, and sees that he looks completely normal, no longer a horrific mind-numbing visage.

His eyes seem to be looking at something far away. The front of his body ripples, like a mirage, she thinks. But she blinks, and that disappears.

Then his gaze sharpens, zeroing in on her. A manic smile twists his features.

"Through hallowed ritual and desperation, I have made it so I can Devour a Dragon, and thereby gain all its powers."

"But that's impossible! That would require—"

"Yes. The price for such a power is steep." He balls his hand into a fist. "Humiliating, of course, for a Devil to have to _bargain_ to attain such heights. But such is the price _we_ pay for our ambitions, eh, Raynare?" He winks.

She stiffens. "I fail to see how it relates to me."

"Well, now that you know why I spend months moving everywhere, doing various things that may seem frivolous to an observer; now that you know my ultimate goal, the purpose for all my designs; I return to my previous question: what are you going to do now?"

"A threat, is it?"

"No. An invitation." He raises his arm, from where erupts a crimson arc that connects itself to her body. She gasps and reels back, as something akin to electricity courses through her body. The jolts aren't painful; instead feeling oddly pleasant.

When it ends, she feels warm, as if her body has turned into a small sun. She feels lighter than ever, feeling like all the centuries of hurt and weariness has been scrubbed clean from her body.

"Just as I can take a dragon's power for my own, so too can I grant it to anyone I deem fit. Do you feel that dragon's rage boiling through your veins? Do you feel as if you could sweep aside a mountain if you willed it? That is his power. It is mine now—and it can also be yours.

"This, then is my offer, Fallen: remain at my side, and be loyal to me and mine. Walk with me, and together we shall stand at that peak. And when that time comes, who knows? Maybe you can push me off, and become the sole keeper of that height."

"The Devil is ever so tempting," she says, sneering. "What makes you so sure I only seek power for my own sake? I could be trying to gain dominance for my brethren, that the Fallen become the sole arbiters for all of Creation."

He scoffs. "You may do that now, if you wish. If you choose to leave, I will sign a contract to the effect of non-interference in your affairs from me or any of my allies-provided, of course, that you do not overtly or covertly interfere in mine.

"Your plan does not necessarily interfere with my goal. Unlike the others of Hell, I have no wish to be accorded laurels, I've no... patriotism for their cause. Should you cause another Great War occur, I shall not care—unless certain dragons emerge in the fighting."

"And what if they do?"

"Then hope that all of Creation protect you from my wrath if you hinder me."

She crosses her arms. "An equal partner?"

"Co-conspirator," he says.

She thinks on it some more. By then, her answer is clear.

Interlude END

* * *

"Rias-san~~!"

I barged in through the clubroom. I took a glance around. "Wait—is Akeno-senpai not here?" And Koneko wasn't around too.

Rias sat by the window, holding a sheaf of papers in one hand. "No, she's out... did you need something, Ise-san?"

"Amano-san broke up with me!" I wailed, sinking to my knees. Yuuto and Rias glanced at each other. "She said she was so weirded out by the mess yesterday, she's moving to another city!"

"Wow. That's—I'm really sorry about that, Ise-san."

I sighed. "That's alright. I think Akeno-senpai's better anyway."

"Buh...what?"

I beamed. "That's why I came here! I wanted to drown my sorrows in her glorious presence. Then maybe ask her on that date, so I can show off this neat new hand." I raised the hand that was supposed to be a stump.

"Oh, did they really fix it?" Yuuto said, sidling over for a look. I showed off my "new" hand, even wiggling my fingers.

"Yep! They were really angry at me, though, because I wasn't supposed to go haring off after those kinds of things. Typically, the usual protocol would have been to leave those to the elite, of which I'm not."

"It's good that they allowed you that, at least," Rias said. "If not, I would've insisted on it myself. You've more than saved us by saving Akeno. It's the least I could do."

I blinked. "Thank you, Rias-san. I appreciate the thought. Then again, I couldn't save everyone."

The sunny atmosphere in the room cooled a tad. I knew my sister and Sitri were still going over the arrangements to keep yesterday's fiasco under wraps. I suspect they'd bribe the parents of those we couldn't save. Failing that, they'd change their memories, scrubbing clean the knowledge that they'd ever had a son or daughter. (or a father in the case of one unfortunate teacher)

I pretended not to notice the gloom, and as they made no move to continue the conversation, I turned for the door. "Well, thank you again, Rias-san, Yuuto-san. Should you need my help, you know where to find me." I hesitated, before doing a complete 180 and bowing. "You know, for Devils, you folks seem pretty decent. I almost feel like you aren't Devils at all."

And with that sting (though my dear sister doesn't realize it), I left.

Amano Yuma would withdraw from Kuoh, citing extraordinary events. No record of her would remain in the archives. Without the burden of remaining undercover at the school, Raynare was now free for other roles.

I almost feel sorry for the poor thing. Led to believe she could have a piece of the pie, when she's just a bolt to fit into the right slot. Oh yes, I did grant her the power of the dragon I'd just eaten, but I neglected to tell her the fine print.

The sharing of power is almost like what the Vampires do, only a little more subtle. Raynare will never know that she's become my thrall by accepting my power. She will always believe she's her own being, but her actions will forever be influenced by my will—and she won't ever realize it. In time, she may even interpret her feelings as a sort of "affection".

This precaution was necessary. It's not that I enjoy seeing people dangling from a spider's thread before I magnanimously rescue them. I had to ensure her absolute loyalty. I could not have her remain by my side while she nurses and sharpens the knife with which to stab my back; it is vital that there be no setbacks to any point of my campaign.

I could have destroyed her, but pity stayed my hand. And there is that wisdom, that I just might regret that later on-but if that ever happens then I'd be fit to call myself mad and undeserving of power.

Rossweisse was currently on leave from school. I'd sent her away to guard Asia when she returned to her mission, as a punishment for her disobedience.

The Hexennacht left Japan, but not without leaving certain enchantments at certain points in the city. Removing them at this point would be stupid, so I marked those areas as places to avoid instead.

Now at the end I can confidently say that phase three has been completed.

But I dare not rest from my triumphs. Onward and upward, as an optimist might say. Already, another dragon has entered my sights. A more powerful one, this time—an Evil Dragon hailing from this very nation. Before the next full moon I fully expect to have him in the bag.

Now to visit an important patron.

* * *

Interlude [?]

Where one once floats, adrift in the darkness, now there were two.

"So it's you. I sense you've consumed another."

"Yes."

They speak to each other across a vast divide of space. Each is careful not to come closer: one harbors a contagion dangerous to the other, and the other can crush the one with but a thought.

"Still too weak," the other whispers. "The new one is a whelp compared to your first."

"I know," he says, bowing his head.

"After two years, this is all you have? Is this all you can accomplish?"

"There's nothing to be worried about. I shall have another one within the month. A powerful one this time. All my plans have been accelerated. With time, I can snag them all with none the wiser."

"Time is not a luxury, Devil. The Devourer will begin to wrestle control from you if you let it fester too long. Then I shall be forced to destroy you."

"Don't worry. That is a scenario I shall always deny from happening."

"May your confidence match your results. I grow weary of waiting."

"Such haste! Are you truly so eager to be Devoured, Ophis?"

"As you are now, He-Who-Ate-Ddraig, you are naught but a tick in my eye. Go on then, and spin your webs. Return with substance to report, or return not at all."

Interlude END

* * *

I, Devourer: 1st Arc End

T.B.C.?

* * *

 **Honore says: Finally done! The whole thing was written for Shurpuff. Shurpuff wanted me to write something for this particular fandom, as a counter to his own story on this account. I'd initially refused-it's hard for me to write for something I have absolutely no interest in. (I'm sorry Highschool DxD fans, but I just can't stand the franchise.) And even if I had a passing interest, I could not imagine anything substantial I could write. An overpowered protagonist in a slice-of-life setting with chuuni battles coupled with sappy romance with a dash of smut and some cheeky real life references? It's not interesting, so it's out of the question. So I refused, point blank.  
**

 **Then Shurpuff promises me that if I write something for this series-adding in my own "Honore/Merlin" flair-then he'll focus on his studies until the end of his school year. His marks had been lagging during 2015, for which I blame his many "projects" which never see publication here. I warned him that I'd be free to write _anything_ under the sun, and he agreed, as long as it was _fanfiction_ and had my unique flair. He gave me his notes containing the series' summary, characters, setting, etc.; and so I quickly wrote everything you've just read here.**

 **Because there's a low chance of my continuing this story, I'll label it Complete. I give permission to Shurpuff to continue it if he likes- _if he promises to do better_. I know you're reading kid, so get back to your schoolwork.**

 **And to you dear readers, I say :**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Honore/Merlin out.**


End file.
